Conventional medical devices and systems generally have a display, to display specific information for the user. In the simplest instance this can be light-emitting diodes but medical devices are also known that can display parameters in the form of numerical values. These can be seven-segment displays or even bigger displays, for example using a screen. Other optical display options are also known, such as bar diagrams to display parameters.